


Neck

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Dreams, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Purgatory, Unrequited Lust, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny thinks he should be disturbed by his dreams about Dean, but he isn't.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: "Supernatural, Benny/Dean, <br/>wanna feel your teeth in my neck,<br/>wanna taste the salt of your sweat,<br/>gonna rock your body all night,<br/>it's lust at first sight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck

There isn't sleep in Purgatory, not really. But there's something like it. It's lying half awake, always aware of your surroundings, but there's dreaming. Cold, strange dreams that stick in your brain like they have claws.

Even the good dreams feel like they have claws.

Benny dreams about being human again. He dreams that he is walking home at night, air thick with jasmine, when he runs into Dean.

But Dean isn't his Dean. This Dean walks up to him seductively, pulls him close. Benny doesn't resist.

Dean leans into his neck, licks it and moans at the taste. His teeth sink into Benny's flesh, and Benny feels it, the fire of it, as he grows dizzy and helpless in Dean's arms.

In Benny's dreams, it's Dean who turns him into a monster. And it's no curse; Benny savors it.

"Hey, man," Benny hears suddenly. He opens his eyes.

Dean is standing over him, glisten of sweat on his upper lip.

"Dude, we gotta haul ass," Dean says, and Benny realizes he's no longer in his dream world.

"Sure thing, brother," he grumbles as he stands and starts to run. 

A couple miles down, Benny says, "I'm not sure how long I can keep doing this." He looks broken when he says it, and knows that Dean can tell.

But Dean plays through broken. He claps Benny on the shoulder and says, "Long as we got legs, we can keep running."

Benny doesn't bother to argue.


End file.
